


Of Knowing What You Need

by dani_elizabethx



Series: How Porn Changed Kurt Hummel's Life [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is nervous about going further with Blaine. Blaine has an idea of how to help Kurt get more comfortable with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Knowing What You Need

The next few days go almost the same as the first two. Blaine gives Kurt small orders, mostly asking him to do things around the house, and Kurt soaks it up. He knows that at the end of the week, he'll have to go back home, and no one there will give him orders, or make his decisions for him like Blaine does here. It's that thought that has him wanting to be the best sub he can for Blaine in the time they do have together.

Thursday morning, Kurt manages to wake up before Blaine. He slips out of bed and pulls on some yoga pants before padding down the stairs to the kitchen. He remembers reading an entry on one of the websites he had checked out about a sub who loved to cook for her Master. Kurt had added that to his list of things that he wanted to be able to do for Blaine. _No for Sir_ , he corrects himself.

He rummages around in the fridge for something to make and settles on french toast. He gets out the eggs and milk and starts to prepare the pan. He halfway through his first batch when Blaine comes shuffling into the kitchen, looking adorably disheveled. “Good morning, Sir.” Kurt greets.

“Morning, baby.” He mumbles as he grabs for the pot of coffee Kurt had put on. “Whatchya makin'?”

“French toast.” Kurt answers. “I thought I could cook for you today.” He adds shyly.

Blaine walks over, coffee in hand, and kisses him on the cheek. “I think that's a great idea.”

Kurt finishes up the last few pieces and plates the food. He places everything on the table, where Blaine was already sitting, and takes his seat across from him. They eat in comfortable silence, with only the occasional comment or compliment from Blaine about the food. When they're done, Kurt gets up and clears their dishes while Blaine heads for the living room. Kurt hurries up so that he can join him.

They sit and watch some bad reality TV while cuddling on the couch. After a few episodes of The Real Housewives of Atlanta, Blaine flicks off the TV. “Up.” He instructs. Kurt scrambles up off the couch. Blaine stands and walks around to the small open space behind the couch. “Come.” Kurt comes to stand in front of him. “Good boy.” Sir murmurs.

Kurt preens under the praise. He likes to make Sir happy.

Sir watches him for a few minutes before he steps closer. “Baby, would you do something for me?” He asks softly.

Kurt nods. “Yes, Sir.”

“Kneel for me.” Sir orders.

Kurt is on his knees before he can even fully comprehend what all this means. He crosses his arms behind his back and bows his head like he read online. He feels the small splashes land on his cloth covers thighs and sniffs, trying to get himself to stop crying. He’s so overwhelmed with so many emotions and feelings.

He suddenly feels fingers under his chin, raising his head up to look at Sir. “Baby, what’s wrong.”

Kurt sniffs again, trying hard to contain himself so he can speak. “Y-you asked m-me to k-kneel.” He chokes out.

“Oh, baby.” Sir soothes. “You didn’t have to if you-”

“No!” Kurt whimpers. “I wanted to!”

Blaine looks at him quizzically before realization dawns on him. “It’s overwhelming.” Kurt nods. “Oh, baby.” Sir takes him into his arms and hugs him close. “You like kneeling?” He whispers into Kurt’s ear.

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt whispers back.

They stay like that, Kurt kneeling and Blaine hugging him to his chest, for a few minutes. “You can kneel all you want, to, okay?” He murmurs.

“I just didn’t think you’d ask.” Kurt admits softly.

“Kurt, baby, do you remember when I said I did a bunch of research, too?” Kurt nods. “Well, I read up on kneeling and what it means to a Dom and what it means to a sub. I know that you need this and trust me when I say that I am going to do all I can to meet your needs, okay?”

Kurt nods again. “Thank you, Sir.”

Sir kisses his forehead and stands up. “Since you were honest with me, I’d like to give you a reward.”

Kurt grins and looks up at Sir. “A reward?” He asks, hope seeping out of his words.

Sir nods. “You get to pick what you want.”

Kurt sucks his bottom lip between his teeth while he thinks. “Can it be anything?” He asks.

“Within reason.” Sir nods.

Kurt nods along with him and looks down while he thinks some more. It only takes a few seconds and then he’s looking back up at Blaine with a huge smile. “Can we do what we did the other day?”

Blaine watches him, amusement clear on his face. “We did a lot of things the other day, you need to be more specific, baby.”

Kurt falters for just a second. “Um, the thing on the couch. Where you, um, f-fucked my mouth.” He mumbles.

Blaine’s cock gives a rather interested twitch. “We can do that.” He assures Kurt. _We can definitely do that_ , he thinks. He watches as Kurt’s eyes darken just a tad and his cock starts to harden in his yoga pants. He’s still shirtless, and is toned chest is rising and falling rapidly as his breathing speeds up.

After pushing his sweatpants down towards his ankles, Blaine shuffles forward and watches in awe as Kurt drops his mouth open immediately. He smiles down at his beautiful boyfriend and sub as he pushes his semi-hard cock into his waiting mouth. The warm heat coupled with the small patterns Kurt is tracing with his tongue make Blaine harden completely almost instantly. He pulls his hips back slightly before slowly pushing back in. Kurt looks up at him through his lashes and gives the tiniest of nods. That’s all he needs to thread his fingers through Kurt’s still sleep tousled hair and start to thrust into his willing mouth.

Kurt moans as Sir really starts to find his rhythm, fucking his mouth slowly. He wants more, he wants Sir to just take and really fuck his mouth and throat. The slight pressure from where Sir’s hand is tightening in his hair is sending tingles all down his spine. His cock is impossibly hard and he just wants to touch, wants to find some relief. But he knows better, knows that Blaine likes to tell him when he can come, so he keeps his hands securely behind his back.

Pulling out his cock, Blaine watches as the spit trails from the end of his cock to Kurt’s plump, swollen lips. “You like it when I fuck your mouth, Kurt?”

“Yes, Sir.” He nods as best he can with Blaine still gripping his hair.

Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt’s hair and Kurt moans loudly. “Oh, do you like it when I pull your hair?”

“Yes, Sir!” Kurt answers, his tone desperate.

Blaine hums and pushes his cock back into Kurt’s mouth. He starts up a fast and rough pace that has Kurt moaning around him. He can feel Kurt’s throat contracting as he swallows around him. He’s still starting up at Blaine through his lashes, pushing Blaine closer and closer to the edge. “Do you want me to come in your mouth?” He growls.

Kurt hums in response and starts to squirm, wanting to reach for his own painfully hard cock. he knows he’s close, he can feel it. All he needs is just a little stimulation. Sir doesn’t give any warning, just thrusts two more times before coming in Kurt’s mouth and down his throat. As soon as Sir’s come hits his tongue, he comes, hard. He’s shaking from the force of it as Sir slowly pulls his softening cock from his mouth.

“Did you swallow it all?” Sir asks.

Kurt opens his mouth to show Sir that it’s empty. Sir smiles. “Good boy.” He coos. Kurt soaks up the praise because he knows it won’t last long as soon as he spots the wet spot on the front of his pants. He knows when Sir sees it, too, and looks down in shame.

“Did you come untouched, baby?” Sir asks, but he doesn’t sound angry. He sounds like he’s in awe. Kurt nods, looking at the floor. His head is suddenly jerked back by a death grip on his hair. Sir crashes his lips down into Kurt’s. He pulls back far enough to growl. “That is so fucking hot.” Before crashing their lips together again.


End file.
